


July Prince

by Mimsywerethe



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsywerethe/pseuds/Mimsywerethe
Summary: “He’s wearing our gi. I’m going to make him smash his hands tonight.”Terry Silver, writing to John Kreese.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Terry Silver, John Kreese/Terry Silver
Comments: 22
Kudos: 29





	July Prince

**Author's Note:**

> From “Yellow-Fleshed Peach Varieties for New Jersey Commercial and Home Orchardists” by Jerry Frecon, Agriculture and Natural Resources Agent, Gloucester County & Daniel Ward, Extension Specialist in Pomology
> 
> “July Prince: The flesh is very firm, melting with sweet acidic...very good flavor. The trees are young but vigorous, upright spreading, productive with medium susceptibility to bacterial spot. This is a very attractive variety with very good firmness and handling attributes.”

I don’t want to do this with children, they don’t interest me. Nor with men, not this. John, how can I make you see? He’s both and neither.

My grandfather had a small farm in Iowa; I spent the happiest summer of my life there when I was seven. Rustling rows of brown-silked corn, the pervasive smell of cow shit, an apple orchard that migrants swarmed over like bees for a couple weeks in September, the dusky red discards left fermenting in heaps to intoxicate the lucky deer who’d wander through the trees in the misty dawn...

You hate it when I lapse into poetry and I hate to bore you, so let me get straight to the point: in front of the farmhouse was one lone peach tree. Produced pitiful fruit, small and somewhat sour. Iowa is too cold for peaches. My grandfather, not otherwise sentimental, planted it for my grandmother, who’d loved peaches apparently. I’d never had a fresh peach before, and I ate myself sick on those little bastards. The fuzzy velvet skin, the way the flesh surrenders under your teeth —

You see where I am going with this. I ripened him first in sunlight, talking about honor, beaming wisdom and calmness down upon him. Then I sweetened him up with roguish big-brother teasing. You were right — he is an only child. (Aren’t we all!)

I’m bruising him now but just the right amount, just enough to tenderize him. Haven’t decided what to do next. How do you want him? Sliced cleanly up? Maybe your style, but it’s not mine, and I don’t think it would satisfy your hunger for revenge.

Would you mind if I had a little bite? The way he looks at me when he calls me Sir (has to be reminded, I love that it’s hard, love that I submit him each time, love that he has no choice but to let me), I want to stick my thumb in him. In him where he’s soft. Would you mind?

Johnny! Remember Bụ Bẫm, juicy where the other girls were skinny? Remember her funny, deep little voice? He sounds just like her. I couldn’t get enough of that one, wore her out I guess, I tend to do that. I tend to use people up. Not you though. My adamant. How are the girls treating you by the way? They’d better be real sweet. 

No I’m not sleeping. At night my heart beats like a bird trying to break out of my cage of ribs, I smash things, I do kata for hours and when it’s really bad I go down to the ocean and let the waves hurl me into the sand. Scour me until I’m gasping.

It’s better when he’s around. He’s always hovering on the threshold even when he’s standing in the middle of the room. If he were childish, tractable, I’d have gotten sick of him weeks ago. He tries to be the obedient student but he’s my unbroken colt each day. I make micro-tears in him every time I shove the bit in his mouth. No that’s wrong, I don’t shove the bit in, he shoves it in himself. I’m working slowly, you’d be proud of my patience John! 

I want to tell you my whole plan but then it’s like unwrapping the present before Christmas. I’m bad at waiting. I’m so bad at waiting. 

He’s wearing our gi. I’m going to make him smash his hands tonight.

You didn’t mention he was beautiful, why not?

**Author's Note:**

> Terry Silver does not really talk like this in the movie, so where the actual fuck this came from, I don’t know. I’m a bit worried.


End file.
